CRY
by damoonizweeping
Summary: THis is a song fic for CCS lots of S&S but also some E&T although not much...ne ways R&R neways even if it sucks...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Anything I use here is not mine it belongs to Mandy Moore and whoever owns CCS. People say CLAMP but others say something else so I'm very confused on that but if you know for sure put it in the review.  
  
DEDICATION  
  
This is for two people that I know of, not to mention any names, .cough.*Hiroshi*.cough*Elizabeth Choi*.cough cough., anyways yea it's for those two authors.I know there going to kill me later on for this but it's okay.  
  
Hiroshi: *bangs head on wall*  
  
Elizabeth: *has fist ready*  
  
Cherry Peach Blossom: I have to start running for my life because these two are about ready to kill me  
  
Elizabeth: Omae O Koroso.  
  
Cherry Peach Blossom: Well g2g remember to R&R bye :P  
  
Hiroshi grabs a laser gun..while Elizabeth grabs a knife.. Hey remember if I don't finish this song fic it's because I'm probably dead.. *gulps and starts running with two maniacs on Cherry Peach Blossom's tail. 


	2. CRY

Cry  
  
  
  
I'll always remember  
  
It was late afternoon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Class ten seconds before break so wait.wait." Mr. Terada said.  
  
Everyone was out of their seats counting down before there summer break started.  
  
"10..9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1." RING!!! Everyone bowed to the teacher and ran out. All except for three people.  
  
"Thank you sensei for teaching us this past four years." The three students bowed to the teacher and left the room.  
  
They walked away each going a separate direction. Sakura a girl with brown hair walks away on her own to the cherry groves, while Tomoyo the raven hair girl walked away with Eriol the blue haired boy.  
  
Sakura walked until she was in the middle of the park where her favorite cherry tree was. She climbed up it even though it was late some blossoms were still in bloom.  
  
She was thinking deeply of a certain boy with brown hair..she was so intent on thinking of the old times they spent together.  
  
It lasted forever  
  
And ended too soon  
  
  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
Syaoran was holding leaning on his sword but even though in his weak state he tried to encourage the confused and scared Sakura.  
  
"Remember you can do it.just believe in yourself!" Syaoran shouted as he leaned on his sword.  
  
"Water, Windy.Release and dispel!" Two figures came out of the cards and destroyed the Fiery. "Fiery return to your power confined. FIREY!" and Fiery became a card.  
  
"Good Job." Syaoran commented.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"My mom wants me to come back." Syaoran stated.  
  
"You have to go?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yea but I'll come back." Syaoran answered.  
  
Soon after he ran away to the airport not daring to look back afraid he will change his mind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~ You were all by yourself  
  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
  
  
~SYAORAN'S POV~  
  
I slowly walked toward your figure in the cherry tree as the sky started turning a dark gray indicating a storm was coming.  
  
I could see you in deep thought showing so much emotion in your emerald eyes that seemed to have loosed their sparkle over the past years. As I looked at you I felt my heart soar like it always did but it also felt the same pain it did when I had to leave you.  
  
You may not know it but you changed my life as soon as I laid my eyes on you.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto." A girl with short auburn hair announced.  
  
All I did was glare at you.  
  
*FLASH BACK*  
  
"Here I think this belongs to you." Sakura stated.  
  
"No! You caught it so you should keep it." I said with a glare.  
  
I left to leave but you called out wait and said thank you. I never understood why you did or why you forgave me all those times I did something against you. But because of you I'm not cold any more.  
  
*END OF FLASH BACKS*  
  
I slowly left so I wouldn't hurt you any more.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
  
  
~SAKURA'S POV~  
  
I suddenly snapped out of my thinking as I felt a familiar green aura but when I turned around all I saw was thin air. I sit in the tree some more thinking of all that had happened the past four years you weren't here.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol got together and I caught the Void Card but all I could think about was you. I had so much pain and suffering but I had to keep it in so that no one would have to worry about me. All the feelings I had I kept inside. In a deep part of me I didn't know existed until you left me.  
  
I always trust and hope in the promise you gave me that you would come back. But so far no sign of you. I waited for you. You were the one that kept me up when I thought I couldn't do anything with the Void, you were there on lonely weekends, there even if it was just by spirit.  
  
It started to rain but I didn't care and I just ran away into some deep part of the city not caring where I ended up or where I would be, I just wanted to be by myself where nothing could bother me. So I ran.  
  
(somewhere else)  
  
"Moshi Moshi. Dajdibou residents." Tomoyo spoke.  
  
"Tomoyo!" The voice on the other end urged.  
  
"Touya.what's wrong?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Sakura! She's missing!" Touya shouted.  
  
Tomoyo paled quickly. Eriol saw this and stopped his conversation with Syaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo what's wrong?" Eriol asked worriedly.  
  
All Tomoyo could say was, "Sakura..missing." and then Tomoyo collapsed into Eriol's arms.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" The other end asked.  
  
"Touya we'll start looking for her meanwhile stay home to see if she'll come back or not. And just in case tell Kero and Yue to help." Eriol commanded.  
  
"All right." Was all Touya said as he hung up.  
  
"Eriol, what's wrong?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sakura she's missing." Eriol replied as he laid Tomoyo down.  
  
As soon as Eriol finished his sentence Syaoran grabbed a raincoat and started running through the streets trying to sense Sakura's aura.  
  
He tried and tried but all he felt was loneliness. So he just kept running and soon he felt a slight pink aura.  
  
He ran until he came upon Sakura.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I came upon you and I ran and lifted you up into my arms. You looked into my eyes thinking it was a ghost but suddenly realized I was real. I looked into your eyes and could finally see your pain and it broke my heart to see you suddenly cry. I held you in my arms trying to apologize for the times I was absent. But just as suddenly I saw you, you fainted.  
  
I ran to the hospital while trying to contact Eriol. I couldn't loose you after I just found you so I ran for all my life was worth. The doctors took you and did some tests which felt like eternity to me. And by the time I was permitted to enter your room your family and Eriol and Tomoyo had arrived. They started asking me questions but the doctor came in. Telling us that you were in a coma that would be hard to break out of.  
  
It was late in September  
  
And I've seen you before (and you were)  
  
You were always the cold one  
  
But I was never that sure  
  
You were all by yourself  
  
Staring at a dark gray sky  
  
I was changed  
  
'Wow what is this place?" Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura." A voice whispered.  
  
Sakura got scared and started running towards a light. As Sakura got close she gasped as she saw who it was.  
  
"Mother." Sakura gasped.  
  
"Hello Sakura." Nadeshiko answered.  
  
"Why are you here? Where am I?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why you're in a coma because you were in the cold to long." Nadeshiko told her.  
  
"But I thought I was in heaven since I saw you." Sakura started to cry.  
  
"No.it's not your time yet..but I am here to show you an answer to your question." Nadeshiko explained.  
  
"So close your eyes and let's begin." Nadeshiko commanded.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Tomoyo who's the new kid?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Remember he's the Chinese exchange student who gave you the glare. He seems cold and mean." Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Yea.hey I have to go.bye." Sakura answered.  
  
"Bye." Tomoyo answered.  
  
Sakura started walking toward the park as it started getting dark but as she felt some aura she turned and saw Syaoran in a tree looking in the sky deep in thought when you started to sing a song that reminded me of my mother. Who would have thought?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Who really would have thought that you would be singing a lullaby but what surprised me the most was when you started crying and you turned and looked at me. I could have stared in those dark amber orbs forever. It was then I realized how you felt to be predestined to do every thing to please everyone.  
  
*End Of Flash Back*  
  
"That's when I first realized I loved him." Sakura gasped.  
  
"Yes and do you still love him?" Nadeshiko asked.  
  
" Yes." Sakura whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Then go back to him he needs you." Nadeshiko whispered.  
  
Nadeshiko slowly started to fade. "I love you Sakura remember me and that always." The fading figure replied.  
  
"I love you to mama." Sakura answered.  
  
She felt herself return.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
I wanted to hold you  
  
I wanted to make it go away  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to make your everything, all right....  
  
  
  
"Sakura.Sakura come back." Syaoran whispered as he started to cry.  
  
"I'll do better I'll hold you when you hurt. I'll make your hurt go away.I want to know you.I wanted to make everything all right..but I was too late..I'm sorry.." Syaoran cried.  
  
"Do you promise." a voice whispered. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I'll always remember...  
  
It was late afternoon...  
  
In places no one would find...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"She's all right she may leave now just check in with the nurse." The doctor replied. "I'm still amazed she woke up."  
  
"I wasn't doctor." Syaoran replied.  
  
As Sakura was rolled out of the hospital by Syaoran Sakura asked, " Do you mean what you said before?"  
  
Syaoran stopped the wheel chair and went in front of her, "I." But before he could finish Touya pulled up.  
  
"YO! Kaijuu hurry up!" Touya teased.  
  
"I am not a kaijuu." Sakura shouted back.  
  
The got home where a party was waiting for Sakura.  
  
"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. Sakura was so surprised she started crying.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
The party soon ended and Sakura was in her back yard with Syaoran watching the first stars come out.  
  
"So do you mean it?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran instead of answering turned Sakura around and looked straight in her eyes.  
  
Sakura didn't need an answer because she saw her answer in his eyes all the love and care he held for her showed.  
  
Syaoran slowly lowered his head and kissed Sakura.  
  
Sakura started to cry out of joy and put her head on his chest and just stared at the stars with him for the rest of the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry 


	3. HEY PEOPLE

HEY PEOPLE REMEMBER TO GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS IN THE REVIEW..I  
  
NEED TO KNOW WHETHER OR NOT TO CONTINUE A CCS SONGFIC OR JUST  
  
GO WITH OTHER CHARACTERS..  
  
O I will also change my name most likely to matchmaker4peeps.so.yea..anyways  
  
give me your thoughts..  
  
Sincerely  
  
Buttram 


End file.
